t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Archives: 1, 2 ---- (Note: despite his name, Hawkshadow has no abilities relating to hawks, especially when it comes to sleeping in trees) Hawkshadow was slowly falling asleep, slumped against the trunk as his body relaxed. Before long, his body began slip, and he eventually fell from his branch, luckily falling on one below. Before he fell again, Hawkshadow awoke with a jerk, his eyes round as he dug his claws into the branch, his lower body dangling from it.Silverstar 02:17, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Her ears perked up at the sound of a thud not far. She didn't understand what kind of noice it was but it was certainly from a tree and it was not natural. She began to head for it, picking up Hawkshadow's scent. - Dapple Hawkshadow let out a soft groan as he managed to pull himself up. His shoulder was a little sore from his fall, and he now shook pine bark from his pelt. Ouch...Silverstar 02:48, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Event though the dark was good for hiding for Dapplestream, it was extremely the worst to use of her advantage to find another cat. The scent of Hawkshadow was everywhere on this particular tree, though. She began to climb her way up, looking for him and silently meowing out his name. - Dapple "D-Dapplestream?!" Hawkshadow quietly meowed in surprise, clinging onto the branch with his eyes round. He let out a heavy sigh before chuckling slightly. "You heard me fall, didn't you?"Silverstar 02:52, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream heard Hawkshadow barely a mouselength away and she looked at the branch to see that his shape was barely recognizeable as a cat's against the darkness. "Yeah, a very strange sound it was. Move over will you? I can't hold on for too long." - Dapple Hawkshadow nodded, scooting away to give the dappled molly more room. "Yeah, I...Kind of fell asleep." The young tom admitted, hot with embarrassment from his foolish action. Why hadn't he climbed down and gone home? I guess I was worried about her, she's my only friend, after all. He decided, continuing to sink his claws into the branch.Silverstar 03:15, March 16, 2015 (UTC) She moved onto the branch and layed down on it, hoping the branch was sturdy. She let out an amused laugh, "You slept and fell off? I wouldn't expect that from a cat, especially with hawk in the name." - Dapple Hawkshadow twitched his whiskers in amusement. "I was named Hawkkit after my fur when I was a kit, it was feather-like, and I apparently glared at my dad a lot." He responded, letting his body relax once more.Silverstar 03:25, March 16, 2015 (UTC) "That sounds adorable. You can easily guess why I have my name." Dapplestream looked beyond the trees, trying to make out what she could observe but there wasn't much. Her ears twitched, bending her head to lick her paws and chest fur. - Dapple "Haha, so I was an'' adorable'' kit." Hawkshadow muttered, letting one of his legs dangle from the branch. He gazed off at the starry sky, flicking his tail. "...I wish my parents were up their, but I know they're not...." He eventually murmured, his head resting on his paws.Silverstar 03:40, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Firewish padded through the forest, gazing across the blue tuft clouded sky. He gazed across to where Dapplestream and Hawkshadow were talking. "Hey, you two." Flamestar 22 12:32, March 16, 2015 (UTC) "Why not- Are you kidding me?" She hissed, trying to maintain calm. She also lowered her voice. It was not like the cat could actually even see where they were. Dapplestream began to slowly move away from Hawkshadow and onto the trunk, slowly making her way up. - Dapple "Dapplestar, wait!" Firewish yowled, bounding after her. "I-I...I remember you...Your the leader of ShadowClan. Then you disappeared, but now you're back!" Flamestar 22 13:52, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow stiffened as he heard Firewish, his gaze darting to the bristling Dapplestream. "Firewish, please stop. Dapplestream doesn't remember a thing, you're making her uncomfortable."Silverstar 22:53, March 16, 2015 (UTC) "Probably because her brain has turned to Crowfood!" He snapped, lashing his tail in pursuit. "Don't you reconize her? Unless you weren't in the Clan when she was leader." Flamestar 22 22:55, March 16, 2015 (UTC) The dark tom slammed a paw on the tree. "Were you not in this clan?! Everyone knows I've been here my whole life, I recognize her! Leave her alone, she's confused!" Hakshadow snapped in response, his gaze icy.Silverstar 22:58, March 16, 2015 (UTC) "Confused? She seems to know what she's doing, but remembers nothing about leaving the Clan. I've been here my whole life as well, left for a short time when Dapplestar was leader, then came back, a few days later, she disappeared." Flamestar 22 23:00, March 16, 2015 (UTC) "Nonesense! I don't know what you are speaking of 'leaving the clan.' I was never part of this clan! Leave before I make you." She hissed, gripping the tree tightly and digging her claws deep into the bark of the pine tree. - Dapple Hawkshadow narrowed his eyes as he gazed down at the ginger she-cat, his tail ceasing to lash and now simply twitch. "Please, just go. Do not speak of this, Dapplestream isn't here, understood?" His tone was serious, with a small hint of harshness. If his friend didn't want this trouble, she wouldn't get it.Silverstar 00:25, March 17, 2015 (UTC) "Oh he thinks he knows what I've been through!" She hissed under her breath, trapming through the undergrowth in a furious manner. She bursted into camp and wished for Hawkgaze to soon me her. ((Can Hawkgaze apear while she is in the forest?)) Darkshine knew it was very unlikely. She sighed as the crickets chirped. Deciding it was time she leaped back over to hide in the bushes and watch the argument. The bushes his her well, her striped matching the shadows and her white imitating the dappled light of the moon. She then rolled in the dirt pile secretly and watched. Firewish was arguing with Hawkshadow as he was pushed at with forceful words. How I wish that were Dapplestar.★Darкsнïne★ 00:45, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow flicked his tail. Firewish was starting to push at his buttons, as she didn't make Dapplestream happy. Clearly, she was confused with a fuzzy past, and obviously speaking about her being Dapplestar irritated her, so why continue pushing? Hawkshadow moved his mint-green gaze to Dapplestream, his eyes softening for his friend to show he'd make sure everything went smoothly...Her wish was pretty much his command.Silverstar 02:47, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar soon appeared trudging along in the snow, exhaustion weighed down his shoulders as he neared the Camp. Suddenly, the newly-made leader paused, catching a scent that he had found before. The scent was fairly fresh and he couldn't recognize it. Choosing not to worry about it, he entered ShadowClan's camp his tail now dragging along. His pawpads were sore and he wanted a good nap and some fresh-kill. Mothstar greeted his Clanmates, a hoarse purr rising in his throat. --Mothstar Honeypetal gasped in excitement as her leader returned, bounding over to him with smooth strides. She blushed slightly, but kept a big grin and a friendly purr. "Congratulations Mothstar, i-it's great to have you back, you'll be perfect!" The ruddy tabby paused, her gaze losing its glee and replacing it with worry. "Did...Did you see my mother or father?" (He can say yes or no, since she didn't get to give him a life.)Silverstar 23:19, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar let his fur flie flat, the tiredness in his limbs were soon relished by a sweet warmth. He gently whipped his tail to and fro, his ears angling towards the pretty she-cat. "Thank you, I'll do my best to lead ShadowClan." He mused with a dip of his head, Mothstar admired the she-cat's beautiful gaze, his heart sulking. Suddenly, realization sparked his eyes. "Yes, I've seen her." The tom added, shifting his paws. "She granted me a life, she was.... very sweet." He added awkwardly, his skin flustering red with embaressment. --Mothstar Darkshine suddenly smelled the sharp scent of Mothstar. Darting from the bushes, she clensed herself in the river and trotted back to camp. "Greetings Mothstar!" She purred, supporting his weight. "D-did you see..." She couldn't finish.★Darкsнïne★ 01:17, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Honeypetal let out a happy purr, her eyes shining with happiness. "R-Really?! Oh that's great, thanks for letting me know that my mother's safe...I-" She paused, noticing Darkshine trying to speak. She lowered her head in embarrassment, growing hot before backing away. "Sorry, everyone else wants to congratulate him too, I gotta remember my Clanmates and let them talk...T-Thanks again, Mothstar."Silverstar 01:41, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream returned her hidden fearful gaze but yet still cautious and hostile to Hawkshadow. He was a very trustworthy friend, and she would never regret the choice of letting him stay in her secret den. This cat, though knowing that his loyalties lied within his clan, understood Dapplestream was a confused she-cat and she needed to recover. If the cats continued on, she would give up. She flattened her fur slightly, her claws still unsheathed. She knew Hawkshadow would be able to handle the situation and for some reason, she thought Hawkshadow was being wise, but all Dapplestream wanted to do is claw every cat's ears off. - Dapple Hawkshadow twitched his tail tip, the faint scent of Mothstar drifting into his nose. He narrowed his eyes down at Firewish, straightening up as he gazed down at her. "Again, nothing happened, you didn't see her. Now go, Mothstar has returned." With those words, Hawkshadow made his way down the tree, motioning for Dapplestream to follow. They'd make their way to her home so she could go to sleep, but he wouldn't go directly to it, to make sure no cat followed.Silverstar 01:58, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar curled the tip of his tail in delight, nuzzling Darkshine gently. He quickly guessed what the dark tabby she-cat was referring to. "Shadowfrost? Yes, he was there." He mewed, his time edged with grief. His gaze began to dull as he spoke. "He gave me a life, a mother's care. He said he misses you dearly." Mothstar added, sighing heavilly. A purr sounded in his throat again. "I am glad to be back with my Clanmates." He casted a glance at Honeypetal, smiling. "I'd need every cat to stay in camp, night is falling. Tomorrow I will organize patrols in the early morning." Mothstar announced, stepping back a few paw steps to notify his Clan. --Mothstar Darkshine nodded and whispered "I miss him too." Her eyes gleamed, proud of the life her mate had given and swirled her tail around her paws. Then, she looked over to her sleeping kits. "Who will the deputy be?" She asked excitedly. Darkshine couldn't wait until the deputy was announced. Who would be loyal and close enough to the leader for him to pick. Purring heavily, Darkshine rubbed her head against the new leader's side, feeling the slight affection she had once felt when she wandered to the clan. ★Darкsнïne★ 02:40, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelkit woke excitedly with all the commotion outside. "Mothflight?" She squeaked groggily, rubbing her eyes and bounding over. "Did you see Shadowfrost?" Kestrelkit curiously asked and lifting her head high to look at him. Mothflight looked prouder somehow. She also realized that Shadowfrost was happy in starclan. Kestrelkit giggled and pounced lightly on Mothflight's tail.((she doesn't realize it's Mothstar now.))~Kestrelkit She followed Hawkshadow down, her ears flattened against her head. She stopped close to Firewish and let off a hiss, arching her back and spitting, "What he said!" She then picked up her pace and followed the tom, knowing instantly where they were headed. She purred a thank you, "You're really a special cat, Hawkshadow." Dapplestream dipped her head to him, feeling grateful. - Dapple Hawkshadow gave the dappled she-cat a small nod with a slight smile. "No problem, I'm loyal to my friends." He responded in a soft tone before continuing to walk on.---- Honeypetal lapped at a ruddy paw before gazing up at the stars which reflected in her pale eyes. It's good to know my parents are safe... She thought with a small smile, and she couldn't help but let out a soft purr.Silverstar 03:31, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn emerged from the apprentice's den, yawning, awoken due to the noise outside. When she saw her former mentor, now the new leader, she widened her eyes and stepped back. "Mothstar!" she gasped, then began cheering. "Mothstar! Mothstar!" ~Eagledawn Mothstar slowed his purr, his gaze growing more solemn now. "I don't know, choosing a deputy will take a large amount of thought." He mewed, the tip of his tail curling as he flicked a nicked ear. "I have a few ideas at the moment." The leader added in a more quieter tone, his whiskers twitching. Then, spotting Kestrelkit, Mothstar's purr was soon replenished with warmth. "It's Moth''star'' now," He corrected her, bending over to touch the kit's head gently. "I am the new leader of ShadowClan now, I saw Shadowfrost at my ceremony. He said he misses you dearly." He mewed, softly cuffing the kit's ear playfully. "You're going to be an apprentice soon, share the news with your littermates." Mothstar whispered in Kestrelkit's ear, a kind smile placed on his face. He pricked his ears forward as he heard Eagledawn emerge from the clearing, dipping his head in greeting. --Mothstar Honeypetal watched the jolly kits with a soft purr, amused by their energy. Maybe if I'm lucky enough, I'll get one as an apprentice. She thought with a smile, craning her neck to flatten her reddish shoulder fur in a few licks. She felt safe now, ShadowClan had a good leader, and her parents were smiling down on her.Silverstar 22:57, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ((Moth, your rp made me smile.)) Kestrelkit grinned at the cuff and leaped up, attempting to catch the paw. She swiped her ear and smiled, gleaming in the chilly night air. "Apprentice?" She whispered excitedly, a pleasant shiver running through her fur. "OK!" Squealing, the ginger kit nudged her litter mates. "Moonkit, Graykit! We're going to be apprentices soon!" She gave a little bounce and raced off again. Kestrelkit purred and batted lightly at the tabby leader's whiskers.~Kestrelkit Darkshine watched in amusement at her kit, raced head in tail back and forth from the nursery. She purred and invited Honeypetal oover. "Come and enjoy the show!" She teased, her eyes gleaming with happiness. "That kit of mine will be running from the grove and back!" The tabby queen would soon be free of her duties to be more active with Silverpaw. "Silly kit." Darkshine sighed and sat next to Mothstar, lifting her tail high and gave and amused purr as Kestrelkit batted at the whiskers of Mothstar. She nuzzled her kit and licked the fur of the ginger and gray kit's head.★Darкsнïne★ 01:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry that I haven't been on. I have a busy life. Drawing and school and shit.) The black sleek warrior watched from the darkness of the shadows , bits of leaves stuck to the tip of her claws. She steadily started to shake them off in a slow motion. Her red gaze went across the camp like a hawk studying its prey . Slowly and quietly with no disturbances. ~Ravenheart Honeypetal smiled, rising to her paws and following the Queen over to Mothstar and the queen's daughter. "She's going to be an apprentice soon, correct? Man, kits these days, they seem to grow up so fast." The ruddy ticked tabby mewed with a small purr.---- Hawkshadow continued to walk on, his dark blue-gray fur fluffing out slightly to keep him warmer in the dark. "I'm taking you to your place, right?" He called quietly over his shoulder to Dapplestream, his green eyes warm for his friend.Silverstar 03:31, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ((So short, I am sorry.)) "Yes. I am quite exhausted." She hesitated on continuing what she had to say, "I had plans on speaking to you but I'll leave that for later." She kept walking on, her tail high in the air. - Dapple Her cold gaze set on Mothstar . A small growl started to form in the she-cat throat before she fled into the forest with a sound. Ravenheart padded past melting snow and growing shrubs. She let out a sigh , the twitching of her tail stopped. ~ Ravenheart Mothstar chuckled as Kestrelkit bounded away, lifting his tail onto Darkshine's shoulder. "They'll be warriors in no time." He commented, twitching his whiskers as Kestrelkit batted at them. Mothstar nudged Kestrelkit, slightly pushing her forward. Pricking his ears, the tom remembered the scent before. He stood up, his gaze more solemn now. "Darkshine, Honeypetal, Eagledawn. We're going on border patrol, I've noticed foreign scents and we need to check out the new Clan's borders as well." He mewed, shaking out his thick fur. The tom gestured with his tail for the group to follow, nodding goodbye to Kestrelkit. --Mothstar The young warrior beamed and bounded over to her former mentor's side, her tail tip quivering in excitement. She was on Mothstar's first patrol as a leader! ~Eagledawn Ravenheart's ear perked. "Looks like he's sending out more patrols... I better go hunt or something..". Her ears flattened as her tiny headache got worse. The scent of waking mice and voles hit her nose . She got into a crouch. ~ Ravenheart Hawkshadow gave his friend a brisk nod, slowing his pace to walk alongside her in a friendly manner. "Alright...We could always talk in the morning. I'll probably hunt around sunhigh." The darkly colored tom murmured, his mint-green gaze drifting off as he watched he trees sway in a breeze.---- Honeypetal pricked her ears as Mothstar called out her name. A patrol, and with....Mothstar? The ruddy ticked tabby couldn't help but to blush, growing hot with embarrassment. She quickly looked away, calming herself before rising to her paws and trotting after her leader.Silverstar 01:33, March 21, 2015 (UTC) "I wonder what that patrol was for.." She was able to muffle, snapping the neck of a thrusher between her jaws. Ravenheart then headed for camp quietly , hoping she wouldn't bump into any cats. ~Ravenheart Hawkshadow then gazed up at the starry sky, a small smile appearing on the tom's face. "We live in a beautiful world, Dapplestream...If any of my Clanmates hurt you or threaten you, let me know. I'll figure something out." He promised, tail parallel with the ground and waving as he walked.Silverstar 01:48, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine nodded, slightly amused by Eagledawn and walked forward. ((Wait, what patrol is this?))★Darкsнïne★ 03:02, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelkit's eyes soon grew heavy. She plodded over to the nursery and fell asleep in the crisp night air.((Raven, will you rp for gray?))~Kestrelkit Breezeheart padded around in circles. She was happy to introduce Streak to Eagledawn and Rowanflame but she felt tension.'' Maybe they aren't really certain about each other right now... But they will get used to each other... I hope...'' "Uh I'll just uh go and uh hunt. Bye!" She slowly walked out of camp again but bumped into Darkshine. "Oops! Sorry!" ~Breezeheart (sure thing!) Greykit let out a yawn as her stared at his sister , the tom kit staying disturbing quiet. ~Greykit (Sorry it's so short though.) "Thanks for letting me know where you might be. I might still be asleep by then. It's been quite a long day for me." A yawn escaped her mouth as she said this, slowing the pace as she was nearing her den, "I'll let you know if they so much as daring to touch me. I'll claw them in sight." She did not hesitate in the last sentence, obviously meaning what she said. - Dapple The she-cat slowly set her prey down, eyeing the passing cats with a fearful gaze and shooting to the darkness of her den. She gave a twitch of her tail and later down, closing her eyes tightly. (*sleeply doodles more Ravenhearts * .3. ) ~Ravenheart